pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Skuntank
Vs. Skuntank is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/14/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn approach the Eterna City gym, with a sign on the door saying “Gym leader out.” Ian: That’s disappointing. Conway: What do we do now? Ian: Train. Crystal: Or, The group looks at Crystal, who has her arms behind her back as if nervous. Crystal: We could go to the Eterna City museum! They have a new exhibit, featuring the Adamant Orb! Ian: Adamant Orb? Conway: It is a legendary artifact that is supposedly tied to one of the legendary Pokémon of the region, Di, Ian: Dialga, master of time. Along with its counterpart Palkia, which is master of space. Conway looks at Ian baffled, as he shrugs his shoulders. Ian: I read about it in a book. Crystal: So can we go? (Pleading) Please? Ian: (Giving a partial smile) Sure. Can’t challenge the gym anyway. Crystal: Yay! Oh thank you Ian! This is going to be an excellent time! End Scene The group arrives at the museum, Crystal amazed by everything in there. She runs off ahead of the group, Conway chuckling. Conway: Well, I guess that is a standard response. I am interested in seeing the exhibit as well. Ian: Keep up with her then. Conway nods, as he goes after Crystal. Dawn scoffs in offense. Dawn: Conway, I forbid you from leaving me alone with Ian! Oh, wait up! Dawn chases after Conway, as Piplup chuckles slightly. Jenny: Hey you! Ian turns, as an Officer Jenny with a Stunky approaches him. Stunky growls fiercely at him, as Piplup hops down and returns the growl. Ian: Who’s that Pokémon? Ian reaches for his Pokédex, Officer Jenny responding hostilely. She grabs his arm, as Stunky gets on its front two legs, pointing its tail at Piplup. Piplup is surrounded in a yellow bird aura, ready to attack. Ian: Piplup, stand down! Officer, I was just reaching for my Pokédex. Jenny: Oh. I thought you were reaching for a weapon. Jenny tosses Ian’s arm down to the side with incredible force. Ian rubs the area where she gripped him, looking up at Jenny. Ian: You expecting a fight? Jenny: I am. If you could return your Pokémon, I’d be at ease. Ian: For what reason? Jenny: As you may know, the Eterna Museum is hosting the Adamant Orb, a major part of Sinnoh history. I had received a tip that thieves were planning on stealing it. You having a Pokémon out puts you in a position to attack on the spot and overwhelm the security before we can choose our own Pokémon. So, return your Pokémon or I’ll have you locked up. Ian’s stern expression matches Jenny’s, the two staring each other down. Ian: Piplup, return. Piplup: Pip. Ian returns Piplup to his Pokéball, as Jenny relaxes. Jenny: Thank you. Now, don’t cause any more trouble. Jenny walks off, as Stunky lowers its hindquarters, following after her. Ian: Determined. But something’s off. Ian keeps going, when a figure covered in a black rain coat enters the museum. The person has the hood up, though purple bangs are visible. Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive in the main exhibition room, where the Adamant Orb is on display behind a display case. Crystal gets as close to the guard ropes as she can to gaze at it. Crystal: It’s beautiful. Dawn: Hm. Conway: What’s wrong? Dawn: The brooch of the Berlitz family, which I have been tasked in obtaining from the top of Mount Coronet, is said to have been made by a piece of the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb. Though seeing this, completely intact, I wonder if the legend is true. Conway: Perhaps they are made of materials like the two Orbs. Or these Orbs were restored to their proper condition afterwards by the deities that they are associated with. Dawn: So many mysteries in the world. Woman: Yes. Like how one of the most powerful objects in the world ended up in a dump like this! The group turns, seeing the cloaked woman from before, along with a series of followers. She removes her coat, revealing her skin tight suit with Team Galactic’s logo, with two large buns of purple hair going down the back of her head. The followers remove their disguises, revealing Team Galactic Grunts. Conway: Team Galactic? Crystal: Not you guys again! Dawn: Team Galactic? Are they the ones who attacked the Valley Windworks? Jupiter: Wait, you’re ''the brats that Mars complained about? Tsk! I’ll have to crush you if only to embarrass Mars! Jupiter opens a Pokéball, choosing Skuntank. The grunts behind her choose Golbat, a swarm of them filling the air. Conway: Defend the orb! Slowking, Confusion! The alarms of the museum go off, as Conway throws his Lure Ball choosing Slowking. Slowking: Slow! Slowking uses Confusion, catching all of the Golbat and Skuntank. The Golbat are blasted back, but Skuntank is unaffected. Skuntank charges forward, claws glowing purple as it strikes Slowking with Night Slash. Conway: Immune? Jupiter: It’s part Dark, stupid! Skuntank, use Toxic! Conway: Protect! Skuntank spins and fires streams of Toxic liquid. Slowking raises a blue barrier, protecting Conway, Crystal and Dawn. The Toxic hits the ground and the pedestal the Adamant Orb is on, causing them to melt and release a Toxic purple gas. The group coughs from it as the pedestal crumbles, the glass container shattering as it hits the ground. The Adamant Orb rolls behind the Protect barrier, bumping Crystal’s foot. Crystal: Huh? The Orb! Crystal picks up the Adamant Orb, as Skuntank charges again. Crystal: Let’s put a stop to you! Wingull, Blizzard! Crystal chooses Wingull, which fires Blizzard. Skuntank breathes Flamethrower to block it, as Slowking fires Power Gem. Skuntank skids back, shaking the attack off. Jupiter: Worthless! Grunts! Get in there already! Grunt: Yes ma’am! Golbat! Confuse Ray! The Golbat all release a pinkish light, the heroes all having to cover their eyes. Slowking and Wingull become confused. Crystal: Wingull! Hit the Golbat with Blizzard! Wingull flutters around erratically, releasing Blizzard that freezes the floor over. Skuntank charges forward, feet slipping on the floor. The Golbat swarm at the group, Dawn backing away. Dawn: How are we supposed to fight all of these?! Crystal: We don’t have a choice! Pachirisu! Use Discharge! Crystal chooses Pachirisu, which releases a Discharge. All of the Golbat are shocked, as are Slowking and Wingull. This snaps them out of their confusion. Crystal: Dawn, you need to go! Crystal thrusts the Adamant Orb onto Dawn, her looking shocked and perplexed. Dawn: What? Crystal: If you’re not going to battle, then get this to security! Call Officer Jenny! Find Ian! Do something useful! Dawn looks hurt at that comment, but takes the Adamant Orb and runs off. Jupiter spots this. Jupiter: No wonder Mars complained so much. You brats are ANNOYING! Handle them! I’m going after the Orb myself! Crystal: Oh no you’re not! Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull fires a Water Pulse at Skuntank, as it releases Toxic, a thick Toxic gas rising up. Water Pulse washes it away, but Skuntank and Jupiter are gone, running out another exit. Crystal: No! Conway: She’ll have to fend for herself! We have to ensure these grunts don’t get anywhere! Dawn runs through the hallways of the museum, when Jenny and Stunky charge at her. Jenny: Halt thief! Dawn: What?! No! I am not! Stunky’s hindquarters glow purple, as it fires a powerful gas stream. The Stench as hits Dawn, as she stops, coughing and gagging. Jenny appears and trips Dawn, her falling to the ground. Jenny catches the Adamant Orb tossed in the air. Jenny: I hereby place you under arrest! Dawn: (Holding nose) I’m not the thief! I am Miss Dawn Berlitz! Jenny: Yeah, right! Any other excuse you want to try? Dawn: (Pointing) Behind you! Jenny looks, seeing Jupiter and Skuntank approaching. Skuntank breathes Flamethrower, as Jenny and Skuntank jump to dodge. Jenny: I see. So you’re this Team Galactic. Jupiter: I’m surprised that you’ve heard of us, officer. We’ve been doing quite well at staying under the radar. Jenny: Not good enough. Stunky, use Acid Spray! Stunky raises its hindquarters, firing a fluorescent green acid at Skuntank. Skuntank blocks it with Toxic, as Skuntank charges straight towards Jenny. Jenny dives out of the way, as Skuntank now goes at Dawn who sits up coughing. Dawn: Agh! I’m not fighting! Skuntank goes after her with Night Slash, when it is knocked aside by a Bubble Beam. Skuntank growls, as Ian and Piplup come beside Dawn. Ian: Then start. You’re already stuck in the fight. Dawn nods, as she stands up, drawing a Pokéball. Dawn: Go Ponyta! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. Ponyta: Pony! Jenny: Back up is on the way. The alarms go straight to the Police station. Let’s beat this woman for them! Ian nods, as the group charges. Back in the other room, the Golbat charge with Wing Attack, Wingull taking them on with Aerial Ace. Pachirisu attacks with Spark, while Slowking tosses them aside with Confusion. More keep coming, the grunts having an endless supply. Crystal: There’s no end to them! Conway: We need a helping hand. Voice: Leaf Storm! A vortex of leaves appears, traveling around to suck in all of the Golbat. The Leaf Storm then slams into the grunts, sending them all flying. Conway and Crystal look startled, when Gardenia and Turtwig walk into the room. Gardenia: That enough of a helping hand there? Conway: Gardenia! Crystal: That’s the gym leader? Skuntank spews Toxic, preventing Piplup from charging with Pound and Ponyta with Flame Wheel. Stunky fires Acid Spray, though Skuntank dodges easily. Jenny: Darn it! She’s actually a challenge! I’m going to have to rely on the help of back up. Ian: We need to get the Orb away. Dawn, ride Ponyta and charge for the exit. We’ll cover you. Jenny: We will? Dawn: (Baffled) Did, how dare you call me by my name! I gave you no such permission! Ian gives Dawn a glare. Ian: Get on Ponyta and ride. Dawn looks a bit scared, as she climbs onto Ponyta’s back. Jenny reluctantly gives her the Adamant Orb. Jenny: I find out you run off with this, I’m going to chase you down to the ends of the Earth. Dawn: Uh, I won’t? Ian: Go! Dawn spurs Ponyta, which charges forward. Jupiter: How stupid do you think I am?! Skuntank, get them! Ian: Bubble Beam! Skuntank charges at Ponyta from the side, as Piplup blasts Skuntank away with Bubble Beam. Ponyta keeps running past, as Jenny smirks. Jenny: Now Stunky! Blast it with Stench! Stunky raises its hindquarters, firing the gas Stench wave. Jupiter is hit, the gas from it enveloping her. Jupiter coughs from the gas, as Jenny, Stunky, Ian and Piplup run after Ponyta. Dawn and Ponyta make it outside, as several police cars drive down towards the entrance. Jenny, Stunky, Ian and Piplup join them, Jupiter and Skuntank not far behind. The grunts all come out, with Conway, Slowking, Crystal, Wingull, Pachirisu, Gardenia and Turtwig chasing out. Grunt: Ma’am! We’re surrounded! Jupiter: I see that! Pull a retreat! Skuntank! Skuntank spins and releases Toxic, the gas rising up from the dissolved ground as a shroud. When it fades away, Team Galactic is gone. Jenny offers her hand to Dawn, her handing Jenny the Adamant Orb as she climbs down off Ponyta. Jenny: At last. The police cars pull up, as Officer Jenny and her Stunky come out of one. Second Jenny: Everyone freeze! Dawn: (Gasps) What?! Two Jennies? The first Officer Jenny looks nervous, as Ian gasps in realization. He steps back out of the first officer’s reach and pulls out his Pokédex, scanning her Stunky. Pokédex: ''Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. Crystal: A Ditto? Conway: This one’s a fake! First Jenny: Heh. (With a male’s voice) Took you long enough. The first Jenny grabs at her uniform, pulling it off in one motion. It is revealed to be Brodie, him with a large grin as he holds the Adamant Orb in his hand. Brodie: I must thank you for your assistance, Ian. I would’ve never been able to match them without you. Ian: Team Magma?! Brodie snaps his fingers, as his Stunky releases a Smokescreen. It covers the entrance, everyone coughing from it. Ian: (Coughing) Starly! Use Whirlwind and chase him! Ian chooses Starly, it blowing the Smokescreen away with Whirlwind. Brodie and his Stunky are gone, with no trace of their path. The real Officer Jenny walks towards them. Jenny: Alright, what is going on? Gardenia: Officer. Gardenia steps forward. Gardenia: That large group of people attacked trying to steal the Orb. These kids helped stopped them. Jenny: And the guy who did steal it? Ian: Brodie. He was a member of Team Magma before they dissolved. He’s a master of disguise. He pretended to be you and your Stunky. Jenny: I need all of you to come to the station for a full report. Ian: Of course. The group follows Jenny, as several other officers head inside the museum. Ian turns to Gardenia. Ian: When this is settled, I challenge you to a gym battle. Gardenia: And I accept. Brodie crouches on the roof of a building, making a call on a cell phone. Jupiter: (Over phone) How did you get this number? Brodie: I’m known as Brodie the Phantom Thief. I have my ways. I assume you witnessed my reveal and me taking the Adamant Orb as my own. Jupiter: Yes, you adamantly defied us to steal the prize for yourself. Brodie: “Adamant.” Heh. Nice pun. Jupiter: Is this a joke to you?! Brodie: Not at all. I would like to start a communication with your boss. Either through you or directly. Jupiter: What, you want to sell us the Orb?! Brodie: And my services. Consider the events of today as, an audition. Main Events * Jupiter of Team Galactic is revealed. * Brodie returns, and steals the Adamant Orb away from Team Galactic. * Ian refers to Dawn by name for the first time. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Gardenia * Officer Jenny * Police Villains * Team Galactic ** Jupiter * Brodie Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Turtwig (Gardenia's) * Stunky (Jenny's) * Skuntank (Jupiter's) * Golbat (Grunts', several) * Ditto (Brodie's, as a Stunky the entire time) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Secret Sphere of Influence. * The Brodie Jenny being hostile is based off the one that appeared in the anime from Eterna City. * It took Ian 15 episodes to refer to Dawn by name, the same amount of time it took to refer to Elise by name. ** However, Dawn doesn't like people calling her by name, demanding that they call her Miss Berlitz. She is offended by being called her name here. * Brodie, as we last saw him, was recruited by Team Rocket. His appearance means the beginning of a Team Rocket operation. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket